Not wanting to hurt you
by MewMewCloud
Summary: 9 years after the movie and Haku hasn't kept his promise, Chihiro has lost everything and wants to return home. But will it be safe when it is dragon mating season and there is a certain river spirit at the bath house
1. Look up dragon boy

**_Haku_**

Damn, it was that time of the year again, or should I say the time of the 100 years again, it's mating season and as always I have completely lost it, to tell the truth I never actually mated before, back when I was in my river I used to lock myself up for about 4 months. I didn't want to mate, no one caught my eye, well I guess that is not completely true, but it was 9 years ago and she probably forgot me by now, you see she's a human and I'm not and we come from two different worlds, mine is the spirit world. I feel in love with her but she had to go, I didn't even tell her, I feel miserable and useless, Lin told me that she might still remember, she said that an annoying person like you was hard to forget, that kind of made me feel better but not much. Lin has been coming in a lot lately trying to help me take my mind off of all this and to stop me hitting my head against the wall, I have about 10 bruises on my head at the moment and they don't look like they are fading. I had to find a way to see my one true love, my perfect human, my Chihiro, but how. I can't leave the spirit world, she must come to me, "Chihiro, please help me" I said out loud hoping that she would get the message. I wasn't allowed to leave my office, oh yeah by the way guess who is the new owner of the bath house; I beat Yubaba and she left this place, go me.

* * *

**_Chihiro_**

9 years have gone by, 9 fucking years, I can't take it, being away from the spirit world has felt like I am a 4 year old girl getting kicked out of the house to live on my own, it hurts. I miss everyone; Lin, Kamaji, everyone, especially a certain river spirit that once saved my life, Haku, I loved him ever since he helped me, I wonder if he feels the same, I should have told him before I left but what can a 10 year old girls do. It's been lonely here in the human world, my parents died when I was 16 from a disease that swept thought the country and now I am living on my own after a year away from the orphanage that I stayed at for 2 years, I got bullied for telling such crazy stories about the so called spirit world, they beat me up and left bruises, I would do anything to go back, ANYTHING.

I have thought about running away many times but chicken out, but I have decided to go tonight, I have to see Haku again, he is the reason I am like this now, the Chihiro that is strong, not a Chihiro that cries all the time like the old me, the me before I met Haku. The wonderful water spirit that saved my life twice, once when I was little and dropped my shoe into his river, and the other when I had to work at Yubaba's bathhouse. But in return I gave his name back; Kohaku River. The name that makes me sad every time I heard it, I just wish I could have at least told him before I left or kissed him on the cheek and run, but no, I was too scared back them, a coward. Tonight is the night, no more human world, I'm so lonely here it hurts, Haku understands loneliness. I grabbed a small rucksack and started to fill it up with all the things that I would need, tooth brush, hair brush, picture of me and my parents, torch. Nothing major or heavy.

I put my rucksack on my back and headed outside, it was dark and I couldn't see any stars, I turned back to the small flat I had been living in,

"goodbye" I said before taking of at a jogging pace to the forest, it was really dark, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but I had to stiffen up,

"you can do it Chihiro" I told myself before getting my torch out and shining it to the darkness. I gulped and walked slowly into the forest. I could hear noises everywhere, owls, bats and other night creature. I continued to walk along the road until I couldn't take it anymore and began to sprint as hard as I could along the road until I saw the strange statues. I was close.

I kept on running at top speed until I realised I had crashed into a wall. I backed away, rubbing my head, and looked up, it was the clock, and next to me was the tunnel, which really didn't help taking that was even more dark, but I was at the bridge of the human and spirit world. I gulped and walked slowly towards the entrance, I stopped in front of it and stared into the darkness. I could feel the wind pulling me in like it used to, it was time. I began to walk slowly into the darkness, hoping that this life would be better than it is right now.

* * *

_**Haku**_

It was really starting to get both painful and boring in here, Lin said that she would do my work for me because I wasn't thinking straight. I just lay on my bed all day, dreaming abut what life would be like if Chihiro was here, wow I'm a pervert. "God, I hate mating season, why me" I screamed to myself. Suddenly one of the toad spirits came barging into my room,

"master Haku, the workers say that they can smell human, but not just any smell, a smell they smelt years ago" he said. My eyes widened, Chihiro, could it be her, but I didn't jump to conclusion,

"I'll got to the border and see about it" I said, the toad bowed and left the room. "Please let it be you Chihiro" I said to myself before opening one of my windows and transforming into my dragon form. I could smell the sent of human, it was fresh and it wasn't doing any good with the pain. I jumped out and flew through the sky, I always liked the view. I flew closer to the border, I couldn't see anyone yet. I flew down to as far as I could go. It looked just like the day I said goodbye to Chihiro, the place being just a field. I sat down, waiting, hoping that Chihiro would appear from behind that hill.

She had to be across the border because the spirits could smell her, so I know I would see her soon. But what about this mating season thing, she could get hurt while I'm in it. I want to see her, but I also want to keep her safe. That was when I saw a tall, slim figure walking through the field, I breathed in to catch the sent, it was Chihiro's. Not may spirits liked that smell, but to me it was like a drug. She hadn't seen me yet, and all I wanted to do was throw myself at her. But I back away and ran back to the bath house, waiting for her to show up in my office.

* * *

_**Chihiro**_

I have missed this grassy field, I will never forget the first time I walked across it, I was 10 and scared of everything. I have always wondered what I would be like today if I never went to the spirit world, this world taught me a valuable lesson and have never forgotten it. It felt like I had walked forever until I got to a familiar scary looking frog statue, I looked back at the clock tower, "I'll never forget the human world, a place where I grew up, but also the place I lost so much and was hurt" I said to myself, rubbing one of my earlier bruises.

I turned toward the spirit world and took a deep breath, "now I feel home" and I ran for it. I sprinted like the time when mum and dad got turned into pigs, but faster, I wanted to see everyone again, I wanted to return home.

I passed all the restaurants, up the stairs and looked right. "There it is" I said, the bathhouse, where my family stays, my true family, a place that remembers me; or I hope so. I took a deep breath and walk slowly towards the bridge and stopped before I stepped onto the wood. I looked down at it, remembering that if I breathe on this bridge, everyone will see me, but isn't that what I want. So I began to walk across, breathing all I like. But instead of taking the front entrance, I took the back door.

I walked carefully past the window making sure no one saw me, but I could hear voices,

"everybody calm down, I am aware that you all smell a familiar smell that we smelt years ago, and you are all excited, but Sen will reveal herself soon...now...GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted one of the workers.

They were all excited to see me, and they remembered my smell, I was missed. I continued through the garden until I got to the door leading to the stairs of hell, but the weren't as scary this time and I walked down them normally until I reached the boiler room. I slowly opened the door and felt the rush of heat in my face and the sound of soot balls. I slowly walked through the door into the room and saw Kamaji working. I smiled and decided to act the way I was when I first came here.

"Hello" I said in a nervous voice, but like last time, Kamaji didn't hear me, "um, hello, are you Kamaji?" I said, this time he turned to me.

"Oh great, another human, and as nervous as the last one, but that was 9 years ag...o" he said, I could tell his thoughts snapped and me stopped him work,

"bless my soul, please tell me it is my favourite granddaughter" he cried, he looked desperate. I smiled,

"It's good to see you after so long Kamaji" I said, he smiled and he began to cry,

"oh my dear I have missed you so much, give you grandpa a hug would you" he stretch out his long arms and I willingly ran into them. "So that was what all the commotion was about, Lin came down here saying that I might have a guest any minute now, she was right and I'm so glad that you were my guest" he let go of me and I turned to the soot balls who had stopped working and were jumping around me happily.

"it's great to be back, but I think I better let you get back to your work before Yubaba comes for you"

"oh right, you haven't heard have you. Haku beat Yubaba in a duel, now he is the head of the bath house".

"really, well, I better get going, I'll visit another time, promise" I said, I took my socks and shoes off and left them with the soot balls. But before I left I noticed I was see through, "um...Kamaji, a little help" I said, he gasped and grabbed a bit of left over food from his bowl and gave it to me,

"good thing I didn't leave out my bowl for Lin to take, then you would be sprinting to the kitchen, now go" he said, I smiled and left the room. I had memorised the way round this place now, even after 9 years. I took the lift to as far as it could go and when it stopped I was greeted by a herd of smiling employees,

"SEN" they all cried and jumped on me, I laughed

"I'm guessing you all missed me" I said,

"you bet, you dope" said a voice, people moved out of the way to reveal Lin, I sprinted to her and gave her a huge hug, "you're not my short sister anymore, you're my height know, how older are you, 18?"

"19" I said.

"Well we have all missed you so much, as soon as you crossed the bridge, we were all going mad with excitement that the great Sen had returned, we hope you can stay this time" she said, I looked at everyone else and they were all nodding.

"I have no where else to go" I shrugged. Lin frowned but then smiled,

"well, like take you to see Haku" she said and dragged me away from the crowd, we made it to the lift to take us to the top floor and she pulled the leaver. But before we got the a floor she stopped the lift and turned to me,

"What's wrong Lin?" I asked,

"what happened in the human world, what do you mean that you have no where else to go?" she said, I looked down,

"promise you won't tell Haku" she nodded,

"I promise"

"3 years ago, a disease consumed Japan, a lot of people died... Including my parents, but I think that Zeniba's band protected me" I showed Lin the purple hair band in my hair, "I was sent to an orphanage and told them storied about the spirit world, they thought I was crazy and bullied me...they even beat me up" I took of my jumped to reveal bruises on my arm, "there are more on my chest". Lin was in shock,

"we have to tell Haku, Sen" I gasped,

"you can't, he'll seek revenge and I don't want him to stope to that level, all I want is to stay here" I said. Lin sighed,

"alright, but if he makes you leave, then I'm telling him" it took me a while, but I slowly nodded and Lin pulled the lever again. We made it to the door to Haku's office, it was different than Yubaba's, Haku had dragons instead of crows. I turned to Lin and she nodded, we walked to the door and Lim took out a key, "only I'm allowed into Haku's office without permission, taking that I'm his second in command" she smiled,

"you got a promotion, congratulations" I said, she winked at me and opened the door. I walked behind Lin as she led me to Haku's office, and she turned to me,

"ready?" she said, I nodded and we walked into the office, Haku was at his desk working, Lin gestured for me to stay put and she walked up to him and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "here's the news of the day Haku" and gave him the paper, he read it and shot his head at me.

* * *

_**Haku**_

I could tell that Lin was going to help Chihiro get here, I bet everyone stopped what they were going to crowd around her. I continued to work on the things Lin allowed me to work on until I heard Lin come in, I could smell Chihiro but didn't move my head. Lin came up to me,

"here's the news of the day Haku" she said and gave me a single piece of paper, I read it in my head, it said,

"Look Up Dragon Boy, Your Human Has Arrived" I smiled and looked up at Chihiro, she had definitely changed, I couldn't see massive detail when I was watching her from the field but I came truly see that she turned into a woman,

"Chihiro!" I said and I got out of my seat and ran to her, I embraced her and engulfed her sent.

"I've missed you Haku" she said,

"I'll just leave you two alone then" said Lin and she left. I was still hugging Chihiro and I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to or my dragon will take her, and I will not hurt her. I pulled away and looked at her,

"it's great to see you Chihiro, but I'm afraid that you can't stay here" I said, it's for the best after all, she looked hurt,

"what? Why? Please Haku, don't make me go back, please" she began to cry, I never wanted to make her cry.

"It's dangerous here Chihiro, I want to protect you more than anything but I can't at the moment" she cried even more,

"you don't understand Haku, my world is dangerous, my parents are dead and I've been beaten" I gasped. I looked at her sadly,

"where?" she looked at me,

"what?"

"where are your marks?" I said, it's not like I didn't believe her, I wanted to help. She stopped crying and said,

"fine, you don't believe me, then take a look" she said and removed her jumper to reveal purple marks on her arms, "and there are more on my chest. So you don't have to believe me Haku but if you didn't want me, then you should have said 9 years ago" she shouted and turned to leave, I grabbed her arms. "Let go off me" she cried but I didn't, instead I pushed her against the wall, "this isn't some joke Haku, you don't want me here, then let me..." but before I could let her finish her sentence I slammed my lips onto hers, I heard her gasp, but I knew I couldn't let it go too far. I deepened the kiss and heard her moan, that was when I drew away. I was out of breath and so was she.

"You've got it wrong Chihiro, I want you here but of a while, you need to be wary of me" she was still breathing hard,

"why?" I didn't like saying it and I didn't want to say it to her but she had to know, I leaned in to her and our foreheads touched,

"because at the moment, I'm in mating season" I whispered, she gasped and blushed,

"ah, I see" she said nervously, I smiled and pecked her on the lips then went back to my desk. I knew I would have to give her a job,

"taking the fact that you want to stay here Chihiro, for now I can give you a job, but I will put you to work after those bruised have healed, I'll call Lin to check them out ok" she nodded, while still blushing. She was always so cute when she blushed. After a few minutes, Lin came in,

"everything alright?" she asked,

"I need to to tend to Chihiro's bruises for me" I said, Lin turned to Chihiro and nodded, and she turned away,

"oh and one more thing Chihiro; could you wait out side Lin" I said, Lin rolled her eyes, and left. Chihiro turned to me and I moved closer,

"how about for being such an ass, I treat you to dinner ok?" she smiled and nodded, "meet me here when you usually have dinner" she nodded and walked out. I smiled as she left and sighed, how could I be so stupid, I love her but how could I pin her to the wall like that. I turned back to my desk and sat down. "This is going to be a long mating season".

* * *

**I decided to start a new story, I have actually wanted to do this story for some time now, it was only today when I watched Spirited Away, that I really wanted to do it. Let's hope this story goes ok, and that it runs smoothly.**

**Well, until next time.**


	2. Moon oil

**Chihiro**

Lin led me further on the floor; into a spare room, but before I could say anything, she turned to me with a frown, "what happened to not tell Haku?" she asked, I looked down,

"even though I didn't want to, we would have sent me back, it was the only way, and besides you said that you would tell him if he tried to send me back, why couldn't I?". Lin sighed and then smiled,

"well, now that that is sorted, let's take a better look at those bruises" I took my jumper off and stood there, but Lin seemed to be waiting,

"well..." I said,

"you're going to need to take off that shirt as well, you said there was more on your chest" I began to blush. That would mean I would be standing in a room with just a bra on in front of Lin, while Haku is barely 4 doors away, "well, come on, arms up" she said. I sighed and did as she said and took my shirt off, I could hear Lin gasp, I didn't want to look at anyone in this state, it was embarrassing, especially when it was in front of a girl.

"please stop staring at me Lin, it's making me uncomfortable" I said, Lin snapped out of her trance,

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't think it would be this bad, Chihiro, do you realises there are more than just bruises on you skin, there are scars and cigarette burns, those kids really beat you up". It was true they really did, Lin got a bucket of water and began to clean my wound, it stung really bad, "sorry"

"it's fine" I said, "you know what Lin" Lin stopped cleaning and looked at me, "I always kept on thinking what my life would have been like if I never saved my parents, if my parents didn't die, if I never told those orphan kids about the spirit world, this would have never happened to me" I could feel tears starting to fall down my check. Lin looked at me in sad eyes then continued cleaning,

"this world and your world are very similar Chihiro, we all wonder about the 'what if's'; if you didn't pass Yubaba's test, you would be imprisoned to her forever. If your parents didn't die, then there would be a high chance that by now you would have forgotten about this world. And if you didn't tell those orphan kids about this world, then you wouldn't be here, those stories and that bullying made to believe in this world even more, it made sure that you could never forget about it.

"I know it is hard Chihiro, and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you, and I think Haku feels the same, but here you are loved by so many, you can begin to forget about that world and be happy around me, Kamaji, the employees, even Haku. You will never be alone again, I promise". I began to cry even more, Lin stopped her cleaning and gave me a gentle hug, I began to cry even more,

"you're going to be ok, no one will hurt you ever again, and if they do, they can speak to me, you have friends and family here, and I will always be your big sister". I started to calm down, I hated crying, I wasn't allowed to cry in the orphanage because it showed weakness, then they would beat me up again. I stopped crying and Lin moved away and wiped my tears away, and smiled at me. "Now no more crying ok, you will forget about all your troubles from that world, this is your home now and we will never let you go back"

"thank you Lin" I said with a snivel, she smiled at me then went back to cleaning. There was a lot of blood in the water, mainly from all my scars and burnt marks, once she was finished she grabbed a bottle and showed it to me,

"do you know what this is?" she asked, to me it looked like a bottle full of baby oil,

"don't have a clue"

"this is a type of oil that heals even the slightest to the biggest injury, we call it moon oil because it comes from the moon. Every few decades, at least 10 drops of moon oil come falling from the moon, this oil is very rare, and we don't usually use it, but in this case, it is an emergency." Moon oil, that sounded nice, I wish we had that in my world, it would be great for spots, especially since I had them, oh the terrible days.

Lin got a clean bucket of water and put one drop of the moon oil in, "it doesn't take much, just one drop and lots of water" she said while dipping a clean cloth into the water and taking it out, "oh and one last thing, this is going to really sting" she said quickly, but before I could answer, she pressed the cloth onto my scars and I let out a scream of pain, she was right, it really did sting. I tried to control myself after that but it still hurt as she wiped the cloth over my body. Once she was done, she put the cloth back into the water and said I could up my shirt back on and lie down, and so I did. Right before Haku came bursting into the room with a worried look on his face.

* * *

**Haku**

I swear I jumped out of my skin when I heard a high pitch scream, what the hell was Lin doing to Chihiro. I jumped out of my seat and made my way down the hall to where I heard the scream and opened the door quick as a flash to find Chihiro lying down, staring at me exhausted, and Lin with two buckets next to her, one full of blood and the other clean. "What happened, you scared the life out off me" I said, Lin giggled,

"well we now know how to make a dragon scared, make a woman scream" I rolled my eyes and turned to Chihiro who was now asleep,

"what did you do to her?" Lin sighed,

"she was right, it was a lot worse on her chest, she had scars and burnt marks, they were killing her in the human world, so I gave her a drop of moon oil, you could tell by how bad her wounds were by her scream, the worser the wound, the more the screaming." said Lin as she cleaned up.

"Was she that bad to use moon oil on?" I said quietly,

"yes, it was necessary, if I had known that she would be fine without it then I wouldn't have given it to her, but they were deep. Now all she needs to do is rest and she will be healed in 12 hours" I continued to stare at Chihiro, this girl had been though so much pain and I wasn't even there to stop it from happening, I moved closer to her and picked her up, "what are you doing?" asked Lin.

"I'm taking her to my room, I prefer if she was closer so I could keep an eye on her" I said, Lin sighed,

"I know I have said this to you before Haku, but remember that you are in Mating Season, you can't get too carried away or you will hurt Chihiro, everyone knows how much you love her and I bet she loves you too, but give her some time ok" Lin was right, I couldn't get carried away. I looked at Chihiro, sleeping in my arms, I never wanted to hurt her, she was my life.

"I understand" I said and walked out of the room to my room which used to be Boh's room, I took out every trace of baby and made it a room for a dragon, it was green, I like the colour green. I put Chihiro on my bed and tucked her in. I had never seen anyone sleep so peacefully before, I stroked her hair and left the room back to my office where Lin was waiting.

"Is she ok now?" she asked, I nodded, "I'll be coming up for visits to see how she is, I'm trusting you Haku, take it slow, then maybe, just maybe, she will do as you wish, but not in the state that she is in right now, wait for her to settle and begin to forget about her worries in the human world" I nodded again and Lin left the office. As much as I didn't like it, Lin was right, if I went for Chihiro now, she would probably hate me, slow and steady. I looked down at my paper work to see what I had left and I had nothing else to do. Lin wouldn't let me out of the office in case I went crazy in front of the guests. I took a deep breath and went to go check on Chihiro, she was still asleep. I sat on the side of the bed and brushed her bangs, she was truly a beautiful woman. To think that such a beautiful woman, such as Chihiro, could possibly tortured like she was. I would make sure that she would never go back to such a world, of I let her go back, she would be killed.

I had no idea when Chihiro would wake up, Lin said that she would have her scars and burns healed in 12 hours, it must have taken a lot of pain and energy out of her when Lin rubbed the moon oil on her. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and whisper in her ear,

"Chihiro, if you can hear me, I'm sorry this happened to you, I'll keep you safe from now on, always. I'll never let you go" and with that said I got up and decided to go for a fly. If I stayed to long, thing would get problematic. I reached the balcony and transformed into my dragon form and took flight, it felt nice to feel the wind on my face when I flew, I just hope Chihiro would be alright on her own if she woke up and I wasn't there.

* * *

**Chihiro**

It felt like I had been sucked into darkness, I couldn't feel anything or move, I was trapped in darkness with no way out. Who am I? What am I? Where am I? Those questions were going thought my head. What happened to me? I just lay there, on the cold floor of darkness, no light at all, until a sudden voice I could hear, "Chihiro, if you can hear me, I'm sorry this happened to you, I'll keep you safe from now on, always. I'll never let you go" the voice spoke. Chihiro? Was that my name? What did happen to me? Who was he? Should I be pleased that he was never letting me go, or upset about the fact that I'm possibly being held prisoner. At that moment a bright light was shining above me, it was warm and soft. Memories came flooding back. My name is Chihiro Ogino, I am 19 years old, and I met the love of my life at 10, Haku. That voice must have been Haku. My parents died when I was 16 and I was tortured in the orphanage I was at, I passed out after Lin gave me some moon oil.

Yes, I remember everything now. I was beginning to get the feeling of movement back into my body, my fingers twitched and my eyes slowly opened my eyes to a dark room that was green with dragons, this must be Haku's room. Wait, why was I in Haku's room, I passed out in a different room. I slowly got up and moved out of bed, my legs felt weaker than ever and I didn't know if I could stand. I got up onto my legs and took my first step, resulting in me falling flat on my face. There was a big thud and as soon as I fell, Lin and Haku came running into the room and spotted me on the floor,

"Sen, what are you doing out of bed, you still feel weak, you're such a dope" said Len, Haku picked me up and put me back into bed,

"it isn't a good time to be moving at the moment, you're still healing" said Haku.

"How long have I been out for" I asked weakly,

"10 hours" said Haku, 10 hours, wow.

"You will regain strength in 2 more hours but for now, stay in bed, if you move to much, it can effect the healing process, but the oil itself doesn't allow you to move much anyway" said Lin, I nodded.

"So what can I do until then" I asked,

"the best thing to do is to get some more rest" said Haku, "I'll be just in the other room if you need anything, but if you try to get out of bed again, I will know" Haku and Lin left after that. I did still feel weak and I could do with a few more hours sleep, the bed was soft and I smelt of Haku. Shortly after that, I fell back to sleep knowing that Haku was right in the other room.

* * *

**Haku**

Finding Chihiro on the floor really scared me, but now she is back in bed and hopefully sleeping. That girl makes me worry so much. For the past 9 years I never imagined that she would come back to the spirit world in this big of a mess. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never let her go back. Make her parents forget they ever had a child called Chihiro, but in a way that would be cruel to her. Chihiro would never believe me and think that I'm just being stubborn and not wanting to let her go. Besides, the whole point 9 years ago was trying to get her parents back; not to separate them. I sat down at my desk and Lin was pacing slowly, "well that was unexpected" she said, I frowned

"how so?"

"I have never heard of someone waking up during the healing process, I guess she just wanted to get up early. People say that when they were in that state, they didn't remember a thing. Not their name or what they even looked like". I sighed,

"so basically, Chihiro wanted to get out of that world quickly?" Lin nodded,

"that feeling must be horrible, it's so confusing. Let's just hope right now she is just sleeping and not in that forgetting world" she said, I nodded. Lin turned around and headed for the door,

"where are you going?" I asked.

"I have other things to attend to, but I'll be back in time for Chihiro's awakening to check on her injuries. Make sure that you are a good dragon, ok"

"humph, I can take care of my self, besides I'm regaining control" Lin just giggle and left the room. I sighed and leaned back on my chair and stared at my bedroom door. It is hard to concentrate went the person you care about is right next door. But I don't have anyone so why am I concentrating. I got off from my chair and went to my room to see Chihiro asleep, I smiled and went over and sat by the bed and brushed a bit of her fringe from her face. It took a lot of restrain to do this, but it was working out. I would never forgive myself if I hurt this girl, my special human. I kissed her forehead and left the room. She'd be awake in about 1 hour and 45 mins, so I have some time to go out flying again, or an even better idea I have in mind.

* * *

**And there's another chapter, poor Chihiro, but I'll make sure she is feeling a whole lot better in the next chapter.**

**Well until next time.**


End file.
